Archangels (Between Angels and Demons)
Archangels are the first four angels created by God before the Dawn of Time. They are the oldest and most powerful class of angels and are among God's first creations. Characteristics Its presence on Earth outside a vessel is blinding white light and the arrival can cause tremors. Their true form causes more harm to humans than normal angels, except special people who can see them, such as the Prophets. Your true voice makes a sound that can be fatal to humans. Archangels consider themselves the highest authority over all creation since God's departure from heaven. As leaders in Heaven, Michael and Raphael commanded the Host of Heaven, issuing orders to the high-level angels responsible for implanting angels on Earth. They did not share all their plans, especially their intention to allow Lucifer's release, to avoid rebellions in the lower echelons. Archangels, like many angels, show little to humans, although Gabriel said that God was right in saying that humans are his best creation. Known Archangels *Michael *Lucifer *Raphael *Gabriel Powers and Abilities Archangels are the most powerful type of angel and are among the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe. All four archangels have all the powers inherent in angels, but to an immensely higher degree. However, despite their immense power, Lucifer himself fears the Shedim, creatures he would not allow to roam freely after God locked them in Hell. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': Archangels have a tremendously large energy supply; They can accomplish almost anything they want, with just a few exceptions. Archangels are classified in age, and power, in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel. **'Angelic Possession': Even archangels need a vessel to manifest physically on Earth and need your consent to do so. **'Astral Perception:' They can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even powerful demons and angels. Lucifer was able to casually look at the true form of Death upon his release. **'Astral Projection': Archangels can display their wings like any other angel. **'Biokinesis': Archangels can manipulate the bodies of inferior beings, both to harm and to transfigure. Lucifer was able to make a man die of stage four brain cancer. **'Chronokinesis': Archangels can travel and send themselves and / or others back and forth in time, even for thousands of years. **'Clairsentience': Archangels are able to find beings with great ease unless they are protected. **'Conversion': Lucifer created the demons by twisting human souls and the Prince of Hell from fallen angels. **'Deflection': Archangels can deflect energy blasts, although some effort may be required depending on who launched the blast. **'Electrokinesis': Archangels can manipulate, control and generate electricity of sufficient intensity to cause blackouts in entire countries. **'Energy Explosions': Archangels are capable of releasing powerful energy explosions, which vary in color. **'Exorcism': Archangels can cast out demons and angels with just a snap of a finger. **'Healing': Archangels can heal any disease, wound or injury in humans as well as angels. **'Flight': Like ordinary angels, archangels have demonstrated the ability to fly. **'Highly Advanced Sacred White Light': Archangels can blow almost anything into oblivion with sacred energy. This power can also be controlled and concentrated, from completely obliterating something to seriously damaging it. According to the angels, the fight between Michael and Lucifer was said to destroy at least half of the earth. **'Molecular Combustion': Archangels have the ability to explode inferior angels, demons, humans, and other beings at the subatomic level just by snapping their fingers. **'Smiting': Like all other angels, archangels are capable of hurting other beings and can do so even against high-level angels. **'Power Augmentation': Lucifer's presence increased the powers of all cambions. **'Power Granting': Archangels can grant protection or powers to other beings. The presence of a single archangel is sufficient to feed the sky. **'Power Negation': Archangels are able to prevent other beings from using their powers. **'Precognition': Archangels can see the future, although they do not always see the full picture; as Michael did not foresee his arrest. **'Pyrokinesis': Archangels can manipulate, control and generate fire. They can incinerate any other type of angel, all demons, alphas, monsters, deities and humans. **'Reality Warping': Like some angels and seraphim, archangels can alter reality, albeit to a much more advanced degree. ***'Conjuration': Archangels can create a wide variety of things out of nothing. **'Regeneration': If they are harmed in any way, they can instantly heal all nonfatal wounds. Lucifer, for example, was able to quickly heal a Colt wound. **'Resurrection': Archangels can bring deceased individuals back to life. They can resurrect anyone who goes to Heaven or Hell, they can also resurrect angels, although they need time and effort: **'Shapeshifting': Archangels can change their shape relatively easily. **'Soul Channeling / Soul Absorption': Archangels, like other powerful angels, can draw power from souls, becoming even more powerful than they usually are. **'Spell Casting': Archangels can cast spells. **'Superhuman Reflexes': **'Supernatural Concealment': Archangels are able to hide from almost all beings. **'Super Senses': Archangels can hear things at great distances and even through walls and other objects. **'Super Speed': Archangels can move at extreme speeds. **'Super Resistance': Archangel vessels need nothing to maintain their strength, fight, or operate, as archangels are self-sufficient. The death of an archangel does not imply the death of the vessel, unlike other angels. **'Super Strength': Like the first and most powerful angels, archangels can exercise or apply immense amounts of extreme physical strength to people, objects, creatures, and beings. They can dominate and kill anything but the Primordial Beings. **'Telekinesis': Archangels can move and exert force on matter with the mind. **'Telepathy': Archangels can read and feel the thoughts of humans. ***'Dream Walking': Archangels can appear in people's dreams, often using this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they are looking for or when they want to talk privately. ***'Empathy': Archangels can read and feel the emotions of humans, monsters, and other supernatural creatures. ***'Memory manipulation': Archangels can erase, fabricate, and restore people's memories. ***'Mental Projection': Archangels can communicate with humans by projecting images into their minds. ***'Sedation': Archangels can make people sleep just by looking at them. **'Teleportation': Archangels can disappear and reappear anywhere not protected by sigils. **'Terrakinesis': Archangels can cause high-powered earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. **'Thermokinesis': Archangels can alter the temperature of the environment and can cause massive temperature drops or increase enough to melt steel. **'Torture': Lucifer was highly skilled at torturing, being able to torture human souls to the point of becoming demons. **'Vocal Mimicry': Archangels can mimic voices. **'Weather Manipulation': Archangels can change the climate in their surroundings. Just being there can drastically alter the climate, causing strong drafts and even storms that can destroy entire cities. *'Mid-tier Nigh-Omniscience': Having lived about billions of years, archangels have a vast knowledge and awareness of many things. *'Immortality': Archangels are unaffected by weather or disease and do not have to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They also. **'Invulnerability': Archangels cannot be damaged or injured by anything other than supernatural. **'Immunity': Archangels have immunity to what affects minor angels. They cannot be killed by Sacred Fire like the lesser angels, nor can Colt kill, though it can still inflict much pain on them. Weaknesses Harming, Misleading, Banishing, and Trapping *'Angel banishing sigil': Even archangels can be banished by sigil. *'Enochian Sigils': They can hide a person's location from all angels, including archangels. The Enochian sigils were also used to keep Lucifer confined to a cage of his own in the depths of Hell. *'Enochian Brass Knuckles': Archangels can be harmed by Enochian Brass Knuckles, although they are less effective against them than against ordinary angels. *'Lucifer's Cage': This cell can contain any and every angel, including archangels, with no internal means of escape. According to Metatron, the cage can hold even the four archangels at the same time without their escape. *'The Colt': Although Colt cannot kill an archangel, he can still cause considerable pain and knock them unconscious for a short time if a shot is to the head. *'Holy Oil': Archangels may be trapped in a ring of Sacred Fire for a period of time. Although Holy Fire cannot kill an archangel, it can still cause great pain and banish them. *'Heaven's Weapons': All Sky Weapons together can severely injure an archangel. *'Hand of God': An indirect attack from a Hand of God is capable of knocking down an archangel and preventing them from using their powers temporarily, while a direct attack can effectively kill an archangel. *'Magic': Powerful spells can affect an archangel. The enhanced protections Men of Letters' Bunker can prevent even an archangel enter without permission. *'Hyperbolic pulse generator': It can expel an archangel from its vessel and may or may not send them back to Heaven. *'Grace Removal': Even archangels can have their grace completely removed in part. This can make an almost human arcane vulnerable to a Seraph Blade or even an Angel Blade. *'Weak Vessels': While in a vessel that is not your true vessel, the archangels are not as strong as they could be. *'Powerful Vessels': Very strong vessels can fight an archangel in their subconscious and lock them out, or even kick them out, although this can cause psychological damage. Killing *'Archangel Blades': An Archangel Blade can harm and even kill an archangel. However, it must be wielded by another archangel to function. Unlike an angel blade, an archangel's vessel can survive the death of the archangel that owns it by this blade, as it was designed to kill the archangel rather than the vessel. *'Cosmic Entities': God, Darkness, Death, and The Shadow can deny an archangel's powers and kill them. *'Lance of Michael': A weapon created by Michael capable of killing angels, even an archangel, in a slow and extremely painful way. Unlike an Archangel Blade, it does not need to be held by an archangel to have effect. *'Souls': Imbued with the power of tens of thousands of souls a powerful seraph could fight an archangel of the level of Raphael. With the power of millions of souls a seraph could even kill an archangel, although he could not face two at the same time. *'Spear of Destiny' Category:Archangels (Between Angels and Demons)